Complicated Life
by sweetblackpearl
Summary: Hai! Ini fanfic pertamaku! Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kehidupan setelah organisasi hitam dikalahkan, dan ternyata ada satu insiden yang membuat hidup seorang Shinichi Kudo menjadi lebih rumit. Di sini aku nampilkan pairing ShinxZuha, dimana pairing hampir tidak pernah ditemukan, tapi moga-moga kalian suka yaa! Thank youu


Semuanya sudah selesai, dan sudah berakhir. Ya, Organisasi Hitam sudah habis dan sebagian besar banyak yang mati bunuh diri. Gin melakukan bunuh diri dan mati bersama Anokata, yang ternyata adalah ibunya sendiri. Mereka mati dengan cara meledakkan diri dengan bom di gedung tua. Sementara Vodka, Chianti, Cor mati menembaki kepalanya sendiri saat terjebak oleh para polisi. Kir pun kembali ke CIA dan bertugas di Amerika dan membawa serta adiknya, Eisuke Hondo.

Lalu bagaimana kabar Vermouth dan Bourbon? Vermouth, ya… dia menunjukkan pengorbanannya dengan melindungi Shinichi (yang saat itu masih bertubuh Conan) dari tembakan pistol Gin dan peluru itu mengenai tepat di jantung Vermouth, dan akhirnya wanita itu mati dengan cara terhormat. Sedangkan Bourbon, walaupun merupakan anggota Organisasi Hitam, dia tak pernah membunuh dan melakukan tindak kejahatan seperti rekan lamanya, sehingga ia akhirnya memulai kehidupan baru di Amerika.

Dan Sherry, ya, dia pun telah menciptakan apotoxin APTX4869 yang membuat tubuh Shinichi dan Shiho kembali dan permanen, dan dia memutuskan untuk menjadi ahli kimia bagi FBI dan pergi ke Amerika. Dan kabarnya, Sherry dan Subaru Okiya a.k.a Shuichi Akai pacaran dan akan menikah di negeri Paman Sam itu.

Mengenai Kogoro, dia pun kini kembali bekerja di Kepolisian Tokyo sebagai detektif. Walaupun ia masih memiliki sifat konyol dan bodoh, tetapi Kogoro sudah berusaha untuk berhenti merokok dan minum alkhohol, sehingga Kogoro sudah mulai lebih serius daripada yang dulu. Kogoro dan Eri pun berbaikan dan kembali dalam satu rumah dan menjadi keluarga yang harmonis. Lalu Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo pun masih tinggal di Amerika dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Dan Profesor Agasa, ia pun tetap meneruskan penemuannya, dan agar dia tidak kesepian ditinggal oleh Sherry, Para Detektif Cilik pun datang ke rumahnya setiap pulang sekolah.

Dan Shinichi pun kembali ke kehidupan lamanya sebagai murid SMA Teitan, dan kadang ia juga sering membantu menyelesaikan kasus. Dan dia semakin terkenal karena kehebatannya menuntaskan Organisasi Hitam, dan kisahnya yang pernah menyusut menjadi anak kecil.

Kisahnya? Betul. Semua orang di seluruh Jepang sudah tahu kalau Shinichi Kudo pernah menyusut menjadi anak kecil. Ada yang percaya, dan ada yang tidak percaya. Tetapi bukan itu yang terpenting. Yang penting adalah semuanya berakhir bahagia. Eh… tidak semuanya… bagaimana dengan kehidupan cinta Shinichi? Seperti yang diketahui, Shinichi sudah pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Ran waktu di London. Dan Ran pun belum menjawabnya hingga sekarang, dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada pernyataan cinta itu.

Tapi rupanya, ada satu insiden yang terjadi, yang mengubah kehidupannya dan orang-orang di dekatnya, yaitu…

Matahari menyinarinya dengan terik. Dari jendela terpancar sinar yang terang sehingga menyilaukan matanya. Sinar pagi hari yang silau dan hangat itu membangunkan Shinichi dari tidurnya perlahan. Shinichi membuka matanya, dan melihat dirinya berada di ruangan hotel. Laki-laki itu merasa ada benda yang berada di atas lengannya. Tapi ia menyadari, itu orang, bukan benda. Dan itu adalah perempuan.

Shinichi melihat rambutnya yang panjang, dan tersenyum membayangkan Ran Mouri yang berada di sebelahnya sekarang. Gadis itu yang tadinya mempunggungi Shinichi pun membalikkan badannya. Senyuman Shinichi pun sirna. _Loh? Gadis itu bukan Ran._ Ia mengernyitkan matanya, menyimak indentitas gadis itu. _Dia bukannya pacar Hattori?_

Sementara itu, gadis itu mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan pun membuka matanya. Ia menemukan di depannya ada seorang laki-laki yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Gadis itu yang masih belum sadar dari tidurnya pun menatapnya lama. _Loh? Bukannya dia pacarnya Ran-chan_? Dia bukannya…

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" teriak kedua orang itu.

Keduanya mendapati dirinya dan orang di depannya tidak memakai busana apapun. Mereka pun langsung menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"To… Toyama-san… mengapa kau di sini….", tanya Shinichi dengan terbata-bata.

"Ka… kau sendiri! Kenapa… kita bisa tidur di tempat tidur yang sama… dan tidak memakai pakaian…" tanya Kazuha Toyama balik.

Kazuha menyadari ada bau yang tidak enak dari mulut Shinichi pun menutup hidungnya, "Kau… minum alkhohol?" tanya Kazuha dengan mata terbelalak.

DUER. Akhirnya Shinichi ingat apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Dan Kazuha pun mengingat sedikit kejadiannya. Mengapa mereka bisa berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, mereka pun tahu.

**Flashback 12 jam yang lalu**

**Jam 18.00 di Tokyo Hotel**

**Hari itu adalah hari pernikahan Detektif Takagi dan Detektif Sato. Semuanya datang ke pesta dan merayakannya. Kegembiraan mereka semua dirasakan, apalagi sejak Organisasi Hitam sudah ditumpas kalah. **

**Saat itu, Shinichi Kudo sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Inspektur Megure, Heiji Hattori, Heizo Hattori, Kogoro Mouri, dan ayahnya Yuusako Kudo. Mereka membicarakan kasus-kasus kepolisian yang belum dapat diatasi.**

**Sementara, para wanita yaitu, Ran Mouri, Sonoko Suzuki, Kazuha Toyama, ibunya Shinichi, Ran, dan Heiji sedang berbincang-bincang, mengenai, yah… girl's talk.**

**Saat mereka sedang berbincang, Kazuha merasa kepalanya pusing dan sangat lelah. Tentu saja, setelah ia 3 hari melakukan pertandingan aikido tanpa istirahat, kesehatannya menurun. Ran yang menyadari keadaan sahabatnya itu menanyakannya dengan khawatir. "Kau kenapa, Kazuha-chan?" tanyanya.**

"**Sepertinya aku sakit. Aku merasa pusing sekali." Kazuha memegang dahi dirinya sambil terhuyung pelan. Untungnya ibunya Heiji menangkap tubuh gadis itu sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.**

"**Kazuha-chan, sepertinya kau benar-benar harus istirahat…" ujar Yukiko Kudo lembut, dan membuka tas kecilnya, lalu mengambil obat. "Untung saja, aku punya obat untukmu. Aku sering membawanya setelah syuting film untuk meredakann pusing. Tapi obat ini punya efek ngantuk. Sebaiknya kau minum ini dan istirahat di kamarku." Yukiko memberikan obat dan kunci kamar hotel kepada Kazuha. "Aku menginap di sini karena besok aku dan Yuusaku akan terbang ke Amerika lagi, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang dengan suamiku…".**

"**Arigatou, bibi…" ujar Kazuha sambil tersenyum.**

"**Sebaiknya aku antarkan kau ke sana ya Kazuha-chan…" ujar Ran sambil memegang pundak Kazuha.**

"**Arigatou, Ran-chan…" dan Kazuha pun dituntun ke kamar hotel.**

**Sementara itu, saat Shinichi merasa haus, ia mengambil minuman di meja bar. Tanpa melihat apa yang ia minum, Shinichi meneguk habis minuman itu, lalu kembali ke kumpulan laki-laki untuk berbincang kembali.**

**Tak lama kemudian, Shinichi merasa kepalanya berat sekali dan akhirnya dia pergi ke kamar orang tuanya untuk tidur.**

**Makin lama ia merasakan pikirannya tidak dapat dikendalikan. Ia mabuk. **

**Begitu masuk ke kamarnya, ia menemukan ada sosok perempuan berada di tempat tidur itu. Di pandangan Shinichi, ia melihat perempuan itu adalah Ran.**

**Shinichi pun naik ke tempat tidur**, **dan… semua pasti tahu apakah yang dilakukan oleh pria dan wanita di dalam satu kamar.**

**End Flashback**

Kini mereka mengingat semuanya. Kamar itu sangat sunyi, kedua insan itu masing-masing sedang berdebat dengan pikirannya. Setelah beberapa menit, Kazuha pun memecahkan kesunyian.

"Kudo-kun… apakah… kita melakukannya?" tanyanya gugup. Kazuha tidak terlalu yakin akan ingatannya, karena yang ia ingat hanya dirinya yang minum obat dan tidur. Setelah itu, ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Ma…maksudmu?" Shinichi tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Kazuha, tapi ia bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu.

"Itu… melakukan itu…." Ujar Kazuha pelan, saat ia melihat ke selimutnya, ia melihat bercak darah yang tertinggal di sana, dan membuat Kazuha berteriak histeris. Shinichi kaget dengan teriakan Kazuha, dan melihat bahwa Kazuha sudah tahu jawaban yang ia tanyakan tadi kepada dirinya, sehingga, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomen… Toyama-san… gomenasai, seharusnya aku tidak minum…" ujar Shinichi yang rasa amat bersalah, karena ia sudah merebut 'hal yang berharga' yang dimiliki Kazuha. Sementara itu Kazuha hanya menangis histeris dan menutupi mukanya.

1 jam kemudian, Kazuha pun menjadi diam. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa, walaupun dia sudah tenang setelah menangis. Mereka akhirnya merapikan diri dan bergegas untuk keluar dari hotel. Setelah Shinichi keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah berpakaian rapi, Kazuha menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan tajam yang membuat bulu kuduk Shinichi berdiri, tapi Shinichi juga melihat sorot mata Kazuha yang sedih.

"Kudo-kun…" Shinichi pun menunggu kata-kata dari Kazuha setelah itu, "Aku harap, kejadian ini jangan pernah diungkit-ungkit lagi. Bersikaplah bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita…" ujar Kazuha.

Shinichi pun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Kazuha, tenang saja, aku akan…" sebelum Shinichi melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kazuha beranjak dan pergi keluar kamar.

Shinichi yang melihatnya menjadi jengkel. _Geez, gadis itu… pasti ia marah sekali, _tapi Shinichi merasa bersalah padanya, dan berharap semoga Kazuha baik-baik saja.

1 bulan kemudian…

Setelah insiden itu, semuanya kembali seperti semua, Shinichi dan Ran melanjutkan sekolahnya sebagai murid 3 SMA di Teitan, begitu pula Heiji dan Kazuha. Kadang Shinichi dan Heiji suka berbicara lewat telepon untuk membahas kasus-kasus. Dan siang ini juga, Heiji menghabiskan waktunya di telepon dengan Conan selama 1 jam. Mereka akhirnya mengakhiri percakapan.

"Hei… Heiji, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Kazuha tajam.

Heiji yang tersentak kaget karena kehadiran teman masa kecilnya balas menatapnya, "Tentu saja aku berbicara dengan Kudo, menurutmu siapa lagi…" jawabnya.

Ekspresi Kazuha pun berubah menjadi lebih datar, "Oh… apa kabar dirinya… dengan Ran-chan?" tanyanya.

Heiji pun mendatangi Kazuha, "Yah… seperti biasa, kedua pasangan itu baik-baik saja…" lalu mengalihkan topik, "Ngomong-ngomong, ada urusan apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya balik.

Kazuha menatap jengkel, "Urusan ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu, ahou!" ujarnya, "Aku ingin bertemu ibumu, oh ya, ibumu di mana?" tanyanya.

Heiji pun mencibir, "Huh… Ibuku di ruang pribadinya, sedang merangkai bunga," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke ruangan di belakangnya.

Heiji kembali ke kamarnya, sedangkan, Kazuha pun langsung datang dan mengetuk pintunya dahulu, lalu masuk.

"Oh, Kazuha-chan…" sapa ibu Heiji, Shizuka ramah.

"Selamat siang bibi…" sapa Kazuha sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ayo duduklah…" Shizuka mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk di depannya, dan Kazuha pun duduk.

"Wah, bibi… bunganya cantik sekali…" puji Kazuha kagum melihat rangkaian bunga yang Shizuka buat.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih atas pujianmu…" ujar Shizuka, "Kazuha-chan, tidak biasanya kamu menemui bibi, ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ehm…" Kazuha merapatkan bibirnya gugup, dan membuka mulutnya, "Begini… sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering muntah-muntah waktu pagi hari. Dan sudah sebulan ini aku tidak menstruasi…" ujarnya menjelaskan.

Shizuka menatap khawatir, "Ada apa Kazuha-chan? Kamu sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kazuha menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-…. Aku juga tidak tahu bibi…" ujarnya jujur.

Shizuka pun memikirkan jenis penyakit apa yang mungkin diderita Kazuha… tapi, tunggu… kalau gejalanya seperti itu…

Shizuka kini menatap serius Kazuha, "Kazuha-chan," ujarnya, "Apakah… Heiji sudah berbuat macam-macam denganmu?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan agar tidak kedengaran keluar.

Kazuha menatap kaget Shizuka, dan mengerti maksudnya, kini rasa sedih pun membuat dadanya sesak, dan membuatnya menangis. Shizuka yang melihat reaksi Kazuha pun jadi makin khawatir dan memegang pundak gadis itu.

"Bukan dengan Heiji, bibi… tapi… tapi aku melakukannya…" ujar Kazuha. Shizuka menatap lebar Kazuha. Ia tidak percaya, bahwa kini, calon idaman menantunya berkata bahwa dirinya 'melakukannya' dengan pria lain, bukan anaknya. Pikirannya menjadi campur aduk. Apakah mungkin gadis itu…

Akhirnya, Shizuka dan Kazuha diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Heiji pergi ke rumah sakit. Yang Heiji tahu adalah mereka berdua pergi ke super market, walaupun dia curiga dengan mata sembab Kazuha. Mereka pun datang ke dokter bersalin dan Kazuha pun memutuskan untuk memeriksakan dirinya.

Setelah selesai diperiksa, dokter pun duduk di meja, Shizuka dan Kazuha duduk di depannya. Dokter itu tersenyum dan mengancungkan tangannya kepada Kazuha. Kazuha dengan ragu membalasnya dengan menjabatnya. "Selamat ya, kamu kini sedang mengandung anak 1 bulan…" ujar dokter itu dengan senyum.

Seluruh tubuh Kazuha terasa membeku, ….. _APA?..._


End file.
